Impromptu
by Yakall
Summary: Quick stories sure to brighten your day. Only smiles and giggles here and some sweet moments as well. Some Brackendra and Warnessa and who knows what I'll throw in. Suggestions are welcomed. Formerly December stories (still in here).
1. December first: gift exchange

I was looking for December prompts and I found some. This is from pageflutter it's the six word challenge. I have no idea what the crap that is but these were cute prompts so I'm all in.

Dec. first- Gift Exchange

All Seth wanted right now was one of those mint brownies Kendra made every so often. He was craving them bad. He began scheming how he could convince Kendra to make them. He couldn't find any reasonable scenario.

So as he sulked down the stairs from the attic he decided he would have to bribe his way in to those brownies. What could he give to Kendra to make her give him brownies? Maybe he had something she really wanted.

He went back upstairs to see what he had that he was willing to part with. As he was digging around his stuff he found a little music box. Why he had this no one knows but he thought Kendra would love it. You know cause girls like that kind of crap.

He went on his search to find Kendra. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. Maybe she was outside. He went to the back door and found Kendra chilling on the porch.

He held the little box behind his back and walked up to her. "Hey Kendra can you make me mint brownies?"

"Uh why?"

"Because I'll give you this thingy." Seth said while pulling the music box out from behind him.

She looked confused as to why he had this and was giving it to her.

"Call it my little gift" Seth said.

"Fine I was bored anyway." Kendra stood up and walked toward the kitchen. He heard the distinct clang of someone trying to get out a pan from a drawer of metal things.

In the baking department Seth was absolutely clue less. He didn't understand how you plopped in a fee ingredients and then poof you have your self some food. To him it was kind of like a secondary magic. He thought it didn't matter what order you did things in or why it had to be stirred for so long it makes your arm hurt.

Seth just left baking to the people that are actually capable at such things. He smelled delicious scents floating through the air. He got up and went to big Kendra while she did her thing.

"Are they done yet it's been foreevveeerrrrr" Seth complained.

"They have to cook for 5 more minutes then I'll frost them."

Seth huffed and went to the part of the counter not being used and sat down on it. He watched Kendra pull them out of the oven and on to a cooling rack. Next they had to cool down and then icing was applied.

Then after all that Seth devoured the brownies. He had chocolate all over his face by the time he was done. The rest of the family followed in pursuit and the pan was empty fast.


	2. December second: snowflake

Dec. second- Snowflakes

"Ok Kendra first fold your paper in half then in half the other way" Vanessa said.

She was teaching her how to make the super cool snowflakes she made.

Kendra creased the paper and then uncreased it and folded it the other way making sure all the edges were lined up.

"Next you need to fold this edge over to right here" Vanessa demonstrated what she meant on her piece of paper.

They were doing their snowflakes over some trash cans because cleaning up all the little paper bits is so annoying.

After about another minute or so the snowflakes were ready.

"Thanks Vanessa!" Kendra said.

"I want to show you another cool trick" Vanessa said. "So you pretend where your light source is. I'll have mine here" she pointed to the top right corner of her snowflake. "You'll bend the paper so it's a little 3-d. Then you color it with a light blue and glitter if you reeling fancy"

After repeating her steps the snowflake looked dazzling.

"Wow your good at this!" Kendra complimented. "Where did you learn this"

"I was undercover on a mission and this sweet old lady showed it to me"

"That's cool"

For the next hour they made an army of paper snowflakes. They gathered them all up and took them to the porch where they hung them up.

The fairies fluttered through them. They all looked curious about the paper shapes in the porch.

They each illuminated a snowflake they decided to claim.

It was a pretty sight the snowflakes were turning slightly showing off the blue and the occasional glitter. With little lights giving them more shadows.


	3. December third: reunited

Dec. third- Reunited

I don't own fablehaven

Bracken was waiting nervously outside the door to the main room in the castle. He could hear his sisters being reunited with their Father. It sounded wonderful everyone had assumed he died but now he was back.

He opened the door and said. "I hope you were missing me in my away time"

Everyone except the Fairy Queen was shocked.

"Bracken!" Tylie said and ran to give him that sweet hug of hers. His others sisters following in pursuit. He was the third child. In order it went Brynn, Mizelle, Bracken, Camira, Eloise, and then of course little Tylie.

They rushed around him hugging his guts out. They were all worrying about him and asking how he got out and why on Earth for even a second did he consider going to living mirage. The last one was said by Brynn she always was the protective leader of their little group besides their parents of course.

Everyone was literally in tears and it was quite the sight to see. 5 unicorns balling their eyes out in joy and one just sitting there with a far off look in his eye.

Bracken was glad to see his family again. It just felt so good. He had left after fighting with Brynn about whether or not he should go. In the end his stubbornness had won out and he had left. But ow it was time that he had come home after all this time.

*like my names? I love the royal family and want to do more with them so hang on and maybe there will be more.*


	4. December fourth: under the ice

Dec. fourth- under the ice

I don't own fablehaven

Seth climbed on his sled and went down the hill. The cold wind went rushing into his face. The hill he was on was fairly steep. Although not as much as Seth wanted.

He was about to come to the bump that should make him airborne.

His sled was going down fast and slid into the bump. Seth was no covered on snow.

He was upset because it had worked before and now he was wet.

He saw Warren get on his little yellow circular sled.

He was trying to scoot closer to the edge but it was failing. He picked up his sled and moved closer. He tried again but the edge lodged itself into the snow.

"Aww what the heck?" Warren said.

Warren crosser his arms and made Hmmph sound.

Kendra came zipping past looking absolutely terrified. Her eyes were wide and she was gripping the edges of her sled with white knuckles.

She crashed into We're Seth was still laying and he yelped out in pain.

"What the heck!" Seth said.

"Sorry it was going to fast." Kendra explained.

They continued sledding down the hill while Warren tried, but failed to use his sled so he stole Dales.

Warren then proceeded that by crashing into a tree and getting snow in his pants.

After about an hour everyone was completely done. They were all frozen and tired.

So they came inside from the backyard and got some hot chocolate from Ruth and Gloria.

*well that sucked. I really wasn't feeling like doing this one but this is an everyday challenge so um here.*


	5. December fifth: stuffed

Dec. fifth- stuffed.

I don't own fablehaven

In the reviews Wolf lover27 gave me the idea for this one.

Normally Kendra could find the perfect gifts for everyone. It was one of her specialties. But know she was drawing a blank for what she should give Bracken.

She had invited him over for Christmas and wanted to give him a gift.

She was pacing in her room back and forth. She wanted to give the perfect gift. To go above and beyond just like she did with everyone else.

She concluded that she would need outside assistance.

Kendra went through her drawers and pulled out a pearl-colored Stone. It was her communicator to Brackens sister Eloise. Kendra and Eloise had become great friends. Eloise was so thoughtful and caring, but also fun to be around. She was perky and had the unicorn equivalent to ADHD. Eloise roughly translated to sunshine. (Like Helios).

"Hey what up?" Eloise asked.

"I need help getting Brackens gift for Christmas." Kendra replied.

"Oh ya I know just the thing come to the Fairy Kingdom as soon as possible.

Kendra left a note and headed on over.

When she went through the portal Eloise was waiting for her in her human avatar.

"Ok so when Bracken was little he loved hearing music. There was a certain song in particular." She produced a little music box and twisted the key on the side. It played a nice happy up-beat song that Kendra immediately liked.

"I won't give this too you because I figured it would be more meaningful if you built one yourself."

"How exactly am I going to do that?" Kendra asked. Her eyebrows were fueled to get her In thought.

"I had Tylie help me reverse engineer it. So now we know how to make one. Come on follow me." Eloise said while trotting down the hill. Kendra followed after her.

Putting all the pieces together was the easy part. The hard part was getting all the bumps and so it's in the right spots. Kendra had gone through 5 sheets already. She was determined to do it. Cause she was better than this little music box.

Finally she got everything in the right spot after 3 hours from when she had ran after Eloise on the hill.

"You're doing great!" Eloise said. She was sitting in a chair with her legs kicked up on a desk and she was munching an apple.

"Where does this go?" Kendra asked.

"Right there" Eloise said while pointing.

Then it was time to do the full test of her creation. Kendra twisted the key and she heard it play.

"You truly are amazing! I guess this kind of outshines my present"

Apparently Kendra had gotten Bracken as her name.

She handed him a box. He unwrapped the blue wrapping paper. He opened the box and took out what was inside which was stuffed full of tissue paper. Kendra knew that Bracken absolutely loved pulling tissue paper out of something. He fingered a little music box and pressed the button it began playing his favorite lullaby as a child. The look on Brackens face told Kendra that it was a success.

"How did you make this?" Bracken asked curiously.

"Oh your sister taught me" Kendra said slyly.

"Well I love it!" Bracken said and picked Kendra up and spun her around until she was dizzy and asked that she be put down. She was set down and she tripped and almost fell over but was caught by Bracken they all laughed.

*so I used part of my "The perfect gift" from my interconnected stories. I know nothing about music boxes or how hard it would actually be to make one. I know you were probably expecting to have it base off of stuffed but I never said that was the case, so ya you have been jingled. I would like to point out that I am sick today. Who feels bad? *no one raises hand* Awww thanks guys! ;). So that needed to be said and have a good day!


	6. December sixth: under the mistletoe

Dec. sixth- under the mistletoe

I don't own fablehaven

Vanessa walked through the hallway while pulling her hair back into a pony tail. Today Vanessa was supposed to help relocate a dryad.

She was knocked over to her back and her breath got knocked out of her as well.

She found a Warren on top of her. She pushed him off then got up and asked. "What the crap was that for?"

"Oops?" Warren said while shrugging his shoulders.

Vanessa sighed and turned her head upwards. She was not pleased with what she saw it was a piece of mistletoe.

Warren looked up as well. He kissed Vanessa on the cheek and ran of to who knows where. She did not want to deal with him right now.

She found Seth laughing from the top of the stairs.

"Ha o totally got you!"

"Seth really" Vanessa deadpanned.

"I was hoping for something more awkward like Kendra and Bracken but hey that works too."

"Seth." Vanessa said in her monotone voice. "Just stop."

"Hmmph. Your no fun."

Seth walkedoff to do his sketchy business and that left Vanessa to find Dale.

*heyo guess what more off other people's stories are happening. People like: Suspicious persons, Feminist Kendra, Jesus saves even me, AerinM, Alyssa Belle, sandwolf579, Levy Larose. I'd like to think that I have some greater part in all this but honestly probs not. I can always pretend though.*


	7. December seventh: dreaded relative

Dec. seventh- dreaded relative

Kendra was certainly shaking Celeste's hand. The unicorn that was also Brackens cousin was shaking her hand vigorously.

Kendra had been called to the Fairy Kingdom in order to meet new people as per request of the Queen.

Celeste was a very perky person who went on and on about who knows what in that very very high pitched voice of hers.

The Fairy Queen had pre warned her that Celeste was a handful.

"So as you know I'm Celeste. And welcome to the kingdom isn't it just great. Everyone's done marvelous work around here. I'll have to show you the pond I transformed recently. Oh you'll love it! It has all the cool vegetation I even added lily pads based off the ones you guys have!" Celeste said rapidly. Kendra was struggling to keep up with her words. Before she knew it Celeste was dragging her across to her beloved pond.

"So my real names is Celestionglovintia. But that's a bit wordy so Call me Celeste. You humans are so fascinating! With all the weird contraptions you get busting out. And the way you act around each other is so strange! I have a few questions for you. So what's your favorite color? Favorite hobby? Dessert? Ooh no wait activity?" Celeste spewed out.

They had only gotten to the courtyard and they basically had 6 conversations. When ever Kendra tried to answer back Celeste just said more words. Kendra had never heard anyone talk as much as Celeste did now.

"Eeeh!" Celeste squealed "There it is! My precious pond!"

They had come up to a fairly nice pond. It had a little white bridge going over it and the as promised Lilly pads floating on the waters surface.

"Nice j-" Kendra said before being cut off by Celeste.

"Don't you just love it! I love it! I built it with my own two hands!" She then presented her hands out in front of her while wiggling her fingers.

Celeste ran her fingers through her perfect blonde hair as if trying to fix a mistake even though it was already perfect. Celeste was kind of short. About six inches shorter than what Kendra was. She had bright full lips and pale skin with golden freckles splashed across her nose. She had pointy ears that made her kind of resemble a fairy.

They went back to the castle with Celeste blabbing on about how she was feeling about her new hair conditioner.

They got to the court yard and Celeste explained she had work to do.

"So you've now met Celeste. What do you think?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey Bracken. She's good just well..."

"Ya I get it she's a mouthful never lets you speak. She's a bit crazy too. Don't tell her I said this but she's kind of the dreaded relative"

"Ya kind of"

"I thought unicorns weren't social"

"We aren't"

"You met anyone else?"

"No Celeste ate up the time"

"Well I want you to meet my best friend come on we can't keep him waiting"

They walked Of to meet this friend who Kendra later found outs name is Carlington


	8. December 8 & 9: bundle up & wonderland

Dec. eight- bundle up

I don't own fablehaven or pit

"Marketplace open!"

The table was a flurry of cards being passed back and forth in a rush to get the cards you needed.

Warren, Vanessa, Tanu, Kendra, and Seth were playing the card game pit.

It was one of their favorites to play. Kendra was going after platinum and had 6 cards of it. She also had the bear which she traded Seth for along with two rice cards.

"Pit!" Seth said a little bit later.

"Darn it!" Warren said and later down his cards. He had 1 coco, 2 gold, 3 platinum, 2, cattle, and the bull.

"Warren the point is to 'bundle up' on supplies not down" while she said this she made a circle with her arms and brought them to her chest.

"I tried I really did." Warren said.

"He's probably right Warren would never put up the chance to destroy someone else in any kind of game or competition." Seth said.

The game continued and Seth won the next 4 games. Then they told him they thought he was cheating and he said back "there's no evidence!" He realized what he said and tried to go back on it but failed and everyone stopped playing until he confessed fully but he didn't so they dispersed and all was sort of well until the next time they played games and they taunted Seth with his there's no evidence thing .

*this is posted today because I promised myself I would not post on Sundays. Also the whole there's no evidence actually happened when me my brother and dad were playing skip-bo. We still taunt him all the time.*

Dec. ninth- Wonderland

I don't own fablehaven

Warren pounded in one of the final nails. He and Seth were rebuilding the tree house that had been destroyed so long ago.

Seth handed him another board and helped straighten it.

Another 10 minutes of pounding and placing they were done.

It was almost the same as the original had been but the windows had little overhangs on them.

Kendra was tasked with decorating the inside of the newly finished tree house.

She rolled the paint roller back into the tray that was full of a peach color. She had painted the wall opposite of the door a light grey and the rest the peachy colors.

She climbed down to the pile that she could use as decorations.

She began with hanging baby blue curtains on the window. Followed up by that a rug that had four squares each colored a bright color different from the rest.

She moved some stuff around once everything was done. She stood out to admire her work. She had done a marvelous job. She went outside to find a snowstorm blazing out. She took refuge in the tree house and waited it out.


	9. December 10, 11, 12, & 13

Dec. tenth-evergreen

I don't own fablehaven

Again and again the axe swung into the side of the tall evergreen tree.

After being hit enough it fell over where its captors we're waiting.

Every year for Christmas the residents at Fablehaven would find the perfect tree and chop it down. They lined to do things traditionally. Real chocolate in hot chocolate, not big on technology, and the same old same old.

Kendra put the stick part of the axe on her shoulders and started walking back as Seth and Warren grabbed the tree itself.

They hauled it back to Fablehaven main house and dragged it in.

"Make way move it move it people" Warren called out.

Vanessa was on the couch and she rolled her eyes.

The tree was set up, pine needles removed from the ground, and lights, beads, and ornaments filled its spiky branches.

Dec. eleventh- dear Santa...

"You know what I What for Christmas?" Seth asked Kendra.

"What?"

"New equipment for my emergency kit. I should have at least gotten some new upgrades by now."

"Maybe you could make a list" Kendra said dryly.

"Let's see 'dear Santa... this is your favorite person in the entire universe, Seth Sorenson. He would kindly request that a certain girl who's name rhymes with GlakMendra would not sass her most dear brother.'"

"Oh ya that's a winner for sure."

"Good I've taught you well" he said then walked up and patted her head and then left again.

Dec. twelfth- sugar and spice

"Achooo!" Kendra sneezed. She had gotten some flour up her nose. She had a bowl full of what was soon to be made into ginger bread.

It had once again been a family recipe and had required all the things. The different sugars and spices, a certain type of flour, just the works.

Again her family came in and bugged her about the sweet treats. They came out of the oven and were attacked. Some people left the room with a very burned mouth.

Dec. thirteenth-wood pile

Warren put the logs into the growing fire. He had recently cut down a tree and split it into usable pieces.

Warren like to have actual wood burn in his fire. No one could tell a difference between any other kind but Warren had responded to them with a saying his mom had taught about the home meeting to be more homely.

So Warren put in more logs.

*totally apologize for not updating these past few days! It's just been a really crazy week. That's how the holidays are. Wow I chose the best month to update every day. Sorry about the shortness of these things but I wasn't really feeling There stories.*


	10. December fourteenth: snow day

Dec. fourteenth-snow day

I don't own fablehaven

"This declares war!" Seth said while charging Warren with a hand full of snow.

"Retreat!" Warren called out to Kendra who lept over their snow fort for cover.

Warren tripped and was met with a face full of snow. Seth dumped his snow on his head and went to attack Kendra.

She popped up from her spot and bombarded Seth with slushy snowballs.

"Oh no now it's game time."

He ran towards her dodging her attacks when a pile of snow was left upon her head.

"BRACKEN!" Kendra screamed. He had sneaked up on her while she was attacking Seth.

He grinned sheepishly and she tackled him to the ground. "Hey" he called out.

"Never mess with me unicorn."

If there's one thing Seth knew was you do not mess with an angry or competitive Kendra. So instead he would settle for Warren.

He heard Vanessa scream as she got hit in the face from a snowball coming from Dale. They had begged him to play so their numbers were equal. Tanu had politely passed and no way were they going to play with satyrs, at least not yet anyway.

Bracken had escaped Kendra and was on the other side of the fort. She was on the opposite side and they were trying to get each other.

With snow in hand he jumped over the three foot tall wall. Kendra ran away towards Warren were they went back to back.

"We got to get to Vanessa" Warren muttered under his breath.

"3...2...1... go!"

They dashed of to a scowling Vanessa.

The three hid behind a tree. "What's are game plan?" Warren asked.

"This will be tricky, they have a unicorn and a shadow charmer." Vanessa said.

The plant they ended up with was for Kendra too make her aura brighter, as she had recently learned how to blind them while Vanessa and Warren hit them with snowballs.

After everything was prepped Kendra walked out. All three of the ones on the opposite team were behind the snow fort. She ran over there dodging there attacks and shone like the sun.

Seth and Bracken put their hands up to their faces while Dale looked confusedly at them.

Warren and Vanessa hit them with a storm of snow, which Kendra didn't avoid.

After many more exiting battles everyone was frozen to the core and went inside to sit by the fire. It had been a fun snow day.

*sorry this is kind of late at night (heh it's eight pm. But I meant like publishing time wise.) anywho I'm still writing believe it or not I have an actual life. You probably couldn't tell with all the crap I'm writing but you know what? I've finished reading Starsight( Brandon Sandersons sequel to skyward) and oh my gosh it's so gooood! Cliffhangers though. Now I have to wait. I just need more Spensa and Jorgen and obviously gran-gran. So you need to read the series and we can fan girl together.*


	11. Note

I'm so sorry I haven't updated but my grandma was in the hospital since Friday and she can't walk, she also has a tumor in her lungs that may or may not be cancerous. Yesterday we took her to a rehab place. I also had my play off game (we lost... with dignity). Everything's been a little whack.


	12. December fifteenth: Office party

Dec. fifteenth- office party

I don't own fablehaven

"Ok everyone thanks for coming." Stan said. Everyone who lived at Fablehaven minus the Larsen's were currently in Stans office.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked.

"Well as you know the winter solstice is coming up. This year is supposed to be really rough." Stan replied.

"Why's that?" Kendra asked.

"Well" Dale said. "There has been some recent tension between the fairies and dryads."

"Surely I would notice this" Kendra said while frowning.

"They've been doing an extra important job of having no one see it. But they're failing because they've started to get reckless about it." Dale again said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Seth asked.

"Nothing yet. A cooperation will take some time and we don't want to do all that work just to have them go at each other's throats again."

Ruth walked in with some hot coco. No one had seen her leave, so they were all surprised.

"Now" She said. "We can officially have an office party. Warren be a dear and go get the radio."

Warren went off to find it.

Upon his arrival with the dusty old radio he switched it on and changed it to a channel we're Christmas music was playing.

After jamming out to a couple of songs jingle bell rock came on.

Everyone started to sing along and then it turned to dancing.

Holidays were always festive around Fablehaven and this year was no different.

*so turns out the tumor is cancerous. It's strange because you normally get that from smoking and my grandma had never smoked a day in her life like me she's a proud member of the church of Jesus Christ. Once again sorry how late this is. Today I'm going to write 8 stories to catch up. See I'm not totally flaky.*


	13. December sixteenth: on the roof

Dec. sixteenth- on the roof

I don't own fablehaven

"Hugo stop!" Warren screamed

"Can...no...stop" Hugo grunted in his gravelly voice.

They were rapidly gaining speed and charging straight towards the main house. Warren was cradled in Hugo's big thick arms. He dug around in his bag, which he started taking around because it had proven useful like Seth's emergency kit.

He grabbed a piece of rope and swung it around a tall branch and then caught the other end.

Warren lurched our of Hugo's arms and was swung up to the top of the tree. He watched Hugo smash into the porch. It stopped him but now the porch was a mess.

The tree was close enough to the roof of the house that Warren just crawled over to it.

He then climbed down to the attic window to meet a wide eyed Seth.

"That was so cool!" Seth said.

"Um... don't do that yourself. Hugo went crazy." Warren said.

After some weird explanations and problem solving everything was back to normal. They fixed Hugo and the porch, and Warren was officially the coolest person in the house.

*ok let's look past the fairy t that Warren would probably never have enough time to grab the other end of the rope. He probably get smashed into the tree and break a whole lot of somethings.*


	14. December 17th & 18th: the list & feast

Dec. seventeenth-the list

I don't own fablehaven

"Grandpa where's the register?" Kendra asked.

"Who are you going to put on it?" Stan asked.

"Well the fairy queens coming today and I'm not sure if she's on the register or not." Kendra said nervously.

"I'll go grab it." He said.

Stan went up to the other side of the attic and began looking for where he put it. He had set it in a chest that he was now standing in front of.

After searching for half hour the register was no where to be seen.

Stan asked everyone if they knew where it was. The only person that had an idea was Dale.

The Queen was coming in an hour and they could not find it and losing the register is a bad thing in general.

"I found it!" Seth called.

He was covered in dust holding up the register.

"Oh!" Stan said while face palming "I left it there because we were moving things around in here!"

Now everyone had to prepare for the queen to come.

Dec. eighteenth-feast

"Your majesty" Kendra said while curtsying.

"No need to be so formal." The Fairy Queen said. "I'm here because I want to see which abilities you know and introduce you to some new ones."

"Really?" Kendra asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? It's almost ready." Kendra said.

"I would be honored."

After a long hour of trying to get her light to dim Kendra was growing a little frustrated.

"Your doing great dear. A light such as yours is hard to dim." The Fairy Queen reassured her. "Maybe we should take s break from this"

"Alright" Kendra replied.

As if on cue Seth came out in the yard to tell them that dinner was ready.

They got up from their sitting positions and walked inside.

After a delicious dinner Kendra bud the fairy queen fair-well.

"I'll see you soon Kendra" her highness said while walking out the back door.

"Nice job on dinner" Kendra complimented. "I think the queen really enjoyed it.


	15. December 19 & 20: by the fire & hot coco

Dec. nineteenth-by the fire

I don't own fablehaven

Vanessa gave out a mighty sneeze.

"Blixes don't get sick." Vanessa mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll be better soon" Kendra reassured her.

"This cold is going to be the death of me." Vanessa said grumpily.

"Hold ok I'll be right back." Kendra said. She walked over to the fireplace and got a fire going.

Orange flames licked the wood with a warm crackly noise. Vanessa gazed into light and watched as her eyes dropped and she drifted off to sleep.

Dec. twentieth-hot coco

I don't own fablehaven

"Hey tanu" Kendra said making it sound like a question.

"What's up kiddo?" Tanu said.

"Do you have any mint or peppermint stuff I could use to make some minty hot coco?"

"Sorry I'm all out, but I think Vanessa might have some."

"Thanks!"

After failing to find Vanessa Kendra checked the kitchen cabinets again.

As she was pulling out some flour Seth walked up behind her. "Whatchya doing?" He said.

"Trying to find some mint or peppermint stuff." She responded.

"Oh I got a stache Of mints." Seth said. "Uh I mean no I don't." He said hurriedly.

"Can I please have some?"

"Why?"

"I'm taking Bracken some. He's never had mint hot coco."

"Actually?"

The hot coco was made and transported into a a container that would keep it the right temperature.

Kendra picked it up and went to the fairy shrine.

She found Bracken waiting there. "Have you been waiting long?" Kendra asked.

"I just got here, no worries."

"Ok"

She set the hot chocolate down at the closet gazebo.

"Come on you got to try it." Kendra said while handing him his mug.

His eyes lit up when he tasted it. "Wow this is good." He set the mug down and said. "Can we go to the Fairy Kingdom? I want to show you something."

"Ok. Should we bring the coco?"

"Ya no way am I ditching this stuff."

They cleaned up and went to the island in the middle of the ponds.

*yikes that sucked. Well I have some ideas for the next one that should be much better. Also I'm basically famous now. That's right I now have 2 people following me. Ya I know y'all jealous. I actually do appreciate it though.*


	16. December twenty first: unwanted gift

Dec. twenty first-unwanted gift

I don't own fablehaven

When Kendra opened her eyes again she was standing in meadow with Bracken at her side.

Kendra had been to the fairy realm many times but this time her stomach was a little queasy as she had recently eaten Lunch.

They began walking for a little bit with a comfortable silence between them. "So" Bracken said breaking the silence. "I actually don't have anything to show you I just needed to waste a little time before asking my sisters something."

"What's that?"

"Well my sisters agreed so now I get to ask you if you'd like to join us for a game night."

"I'd love to! Plus I'm already here aren't I?" Kendra said with a big grin. She'd met Brackens sisters a few times but she'd never really gotten to know them.

He led her into the main castle where the royal family lived. Every time she saw the place Kendra was stunned.

It had large archways made of some stone that was not found on Earth.

It had a homely feel and was truly enchanting.

A white stone lined the floors with blue and purple veins running through it.

Kendra was led to a large cherrywood door that revealed a grand ballroom.

The ballroom had a bath way running along the top with some gazebo like balconies. It held a grand dance floor that was plain but elegant. Pillars lined the walls with water flowing in a spiral through them. Floral decorations were placed with supreme care lighting up the space and giving it an inviting feel.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of the floor was Mizelle, Brackens second oldest sister who had drank rich hair and warm milk chocolate brown eyes next to her sat Brackens other sisters from oldest to youngest sitting in a circle, Camira, Eloise, and Tylie.

"Welcome Kenzie!" Tylie warmly greeted. She had insisted on calling her that and Kendra just had to accept it.

"Hey guys" she greeted back.

"Welcome Kendra" the others said.

"Where's Brynn?" Bracken asked.

"Stupid royal duties and what not." Eloise said.

Bracken nodded and They sat down with the rest of them.

"So what games are we playing?" Kendra asked.

"I figured we could start with the know game." Camira said.

"I don't think I've ever played that." Kendra said.

"Oh it's easy. Someone starts with asking a question that everyone has to answer truthfully. We go around in a circle. It's a way to get to know each other." Mizelle said.

"Ok" Kendra said.

"I want to start" Tylie said.

They agreed to let her go first and her question was what everyone's favorite food was.

All the unicorns liked something Kendra had no idea what was, probably something that could only be found there. Kendra said that her favorite food was enchiladas.

"Ok kens it's your turn." Tylie said.

"Did humans use your guys names but changed them up a bit?"

"Ya for me they changed it to Rylie, then occasionally Kylie." Tylie.

"They took Elise." Eloise said.

"And Camilla." Camira said.

"Mizelle isn't really close to anything." Mizelle said.

"Brandon I guess. It's a little bit of a stretch though." Bracken said.

After a few more rounds they learned favorite colors, hobbies, and when their birthdays were.

"This is getting a little old how about we play tenzi?" Bracken suggested.

"I love that game!" Tylie said.

So they stated it up. Kendra was terrible against unicorns with super speed but she had a lot of fun.

Each round it seemed a different person won so there was no one that was dominating anyone else.

They played games for hours it seemed but Kendra enjoyed every bit of it. Brackens sisters were really fun to be around. Tylie was just bubbling with energy and excitement, Eloise was very kind and had a voice that was cool to talk to, Camira loved a challenge and could read people by their expressions like none else she also held an excellent poker face, Mizelle was sort of awkward but she was always willing to help in anyway she could.

The time came when Bracken took her home. They walked each with their own thoughts going about. They got to the portal that would lead to the fablehaven shrine and Kendra said. "Thank you! I had a fabulous time. Your sisters are great"

"Your welcome, thanks for coming I think they really liked you." Bracken told her.

They went through the portal and arrived at the little island.

The sun was rising in the sky. From what Kendra could tell it was about ten am.

"Bracken! How long were we there?" Kendra said.

"Um well like twenty one hours" he said awkwardly.

"Bracken! My family will be so worried!"

"I'm sorry ok time in the Fairy realm is a little weird but hey I asked before we left it was ok. I didn't want you to be home when it was the winter solstice."

"I can handle myself!"

"I know you can I just worry. What about the whole fabulous evening."

"That was before I knew that it was going to be night, evening, and morning!"

"I'm sorry" he apologized again and again.

"It's fine but now you don't get to walk me all the way home."

Bracken put on a pouty face and Kendra turned away and began walking home.

*so how do you like the sisters? I know twenty one hours is excessive but I figured that if I wanted to do the idea were Bracken takes Kendra to the Fairy realm because he worries about her being home on The solstices and equinoxes. I also remember somewhere it mentioned time in the Kingdom was sort of weird so I used that to my advantage.*


	17. December twenty second: frozen

Dec. twenty second- frozen

I don't own fablehaven

Seth slammed the door shut as quickly as he could. There was a raging blizzard going on outside and it was Freezing.

Seth kept on walking forward dragging snow on the nice wooden floors.

He hung his coat on the coat rack and kicked off his boots.

His nose was bright red along with his hears. The house felt nice because of the sweltering heat level Grandma Sorenson liked to have it at.

As he looked around the kitchen there was no one to be found. Usually at this time of year everyone was bustling around needing to do this and that.

The lights were all turned off and he ventured into the living room were he found some very squished people on a couch and some people on the floor. They were all watching the movie 'It's a wonderful life'

Seth joined Kendra on the floor along with Tanu.

Later that night Seth had a very strange dream.

He was at the cursed grove that was located at Fablehaven. He was struck with fear and could not move.

He saw Coulter put something in his mouth and bit down.

A large white cocoon enveloped his body

He heard a voice say "see what would have happened if Vanessa had not made Coulter help you?"

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"Why I'm your guardian angel Gabriel."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you need to know how much the people around you care about you and what your impact was."

"Um ok weird angel dude."

The scene shifted and he found Kendra sobbing her eyes out telling herself he's not dead over and over again.

He then saw Olloch eat him.

He saw Warren an albino for years and years.

He saw Fablehaven ruined and a cursed with a horrible plague.

He saw many people he cared about dead. Many places destroyed. He saw an apocalyptic world were demons ruled.

Seth suddenly woke up to the sound of a bell and looked around to see Kendra accidentally bump the jingle bells that were hind around the attic for decoration.

"Sorry" Kendra apologized.

Seth ran up and gave her a giant hug.

"Wow steady partner." Kendra said. "What's up?"

"I just had the weirdest nightmare We're I was that dude in it's a wonderful life except it went through all the stuff that would have happened if Coulter hadn't given me the cocoon."

"Strange. Anyways breakfast is ready"

They headed down stairs and were greeted with eggs and bacon.

*so I'd had the idea of Seth being that one dude in it's a wonderful life but I couldn't figure out how to do it. Well I did it so I'm good now. I would like to thank Melissa waters for sending me that wonderful review. It seriously made my day. The reason I find motivation is because I'm a stubborn idiot. I challenged myself to do this and I'm going to see it through. *


	18. December twenty third: care package

Dec. twenty third- care package

I don't own fablehaven

Warren finished putting all of the things in the box.

He couldn't believe they'd send Kendra off on a mission when Christmas was two days away.

She went with some knights of the dawn on a crucial mission that only people with magical powers could go. How rude.

So Warren was sending her a package full of Christmas. It had all her Christmas presents and some treats.

He hoped she would be ok. He had begged to come but had been promptly refused. Everyone had argued that Kendra Still only being a child should celebrate Christmas.

He finished putting the tape on the box when he heard the front door open. In walked Kendra.

Warren ran up to her and gave her a giant hug.

"I can't believe your back this early!" Warren said.

"The mission was a bust. It was reported by someone who had seen a cow. Isn't that ridiculous?" Kendra asked. Warren nodded. "What's that?" She said while pointing at her care package.

"That, is your Christmas box."

She gave him a confused look.

"You'll see on Christmas."


	19. March first: Binary

So I read back through these and I decided I should do more because I really liked them and most stories now are sad and angsty (there's nothing wrong with that I just wanted some more humor). So here I am back with more stories to get you through your day. I found these March prompts at .za/march-writing-prompts/ and I'm pretty sure Fairygirl22 is doing them with me. So if anyone else wants to go ahead.

March-first Binary

I don't own fablehaven

Warren snuck across the ground. With target in sight, he radioed in.

"This is mongoose to death worm, come in death worm over."

Seth responded "I'm not going by that."

"Wombat?"

"No."

"Carrot spike?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine you can be ghost boy." Seth started arguing but Warren cut him off.

"01011111. Over."

Seth's voice crackled over the Walkie-talkie "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't say over. Over."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Over…over."

"Answer my question. Over."

"Binary code."

"That means nothing to me. Ha! You didn't say over I win! Over."

"Binary code is computer talk. Over."

"So why are you using it? Over."

"Real ones know. Over."

"English is a perfectly fine language. Over."

Warren sighed. "I have the target. Over."

"Go in. Over."

"Roger That. Over."

Warren continued forward. His hand inching closer every time. He grabbed it and quickly crouched down, upon hearing footsteps. He stuffed the target in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kendra asked examining his dark clothes and swipes of paint on his cheekbones.

He grinned "robbing a bank."

Kendra walked away muttering about not being able to put up with this. He wasn't to far off on his response though. He grabbed another cookie.

He radioed Seth again "- - . over"

"Why do you know Morse code? Over"

"We're not having that conversation." Warren got ran to the rendezvous spot and gave Seth his prize. No further questions.

*uh yeah don't ask*


	20. March second: master

March-second master

I don't own fablehaven.

"How you feeling?" Warren asked. He was sitting on the foot of Kendra's bed observing her.

She groaned and turned over. She hated being sick. March colds sucked. Warren looked her in the eyes. He walked closer and scooped her up bridal style.

In a much deeper voice she said "what are you doing." He didn't respond and just kept on walking. "Please put me down." The way she said these words made Warren pause.

He stopped and set her down on the carpet. "Not here." She requested.

He had a humorous look in his eye. "Does my service not reach your requirements?" She shook her head "well…I guess I'll have to settle for this."

He began tickling her all over. She poured our giggles and begged it to stop. Her stomachs hurt from laughing and when she was allowed to breathe again she returned the favor.

She reached out and tickled a spot in Warrens side that he was extra sensitive to. He fell down easy and she returned the favor. "Easy tiger." He said between breaths

"I win, I'm the master." Kendra replied cheekily.

"Them fighting words." They tackle-tickled back and forth. After a couple moments they called a temporary truce.

"I win." Warren said. Kendra started protesting. "Yes I did, I made you feel better"

Kendra smiles and gave him a giant koala-bear hug. Then she whispered in his ear "I know."

*super sorry that was really short but I really wanted to get something out. Can't already be failing two days in*


	21. March third: storyteller

March-third story teller

I don't own fablehaven or anything referenced.

Kendra heard a large group laughing downstairs, so she went to go investigate. After walking into the living room she found Dale, Warren, her grandma and grandpa sorenson, her parents, Vanessa, Seth, Bracken, And Tanu all bunched over something.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going through scrapbooks." Vanessa replied.

Seth laughed and pointed to a picture. When Kendra got closer she saw the picture was of herself as a toddler, face smeared with cake. She smiled.

They went through that scrapbook fast seeing pictures of Kendra playing soccer, Seth after some dare, Kendra drawing a picture with her and a unicorn, and things like that.

They closed that scrapbook and Warren pulled one off the little book shelf. He opened it up and the first picture held Dale and Warren dressed up as space cowboys. "See," Warren started. "That's what I call creative costumes, not all the crap you guys were doing." Seth got a twinkle In his eyes.

The next picture held Warren putting a decoration on the Christmas tree that was already filled with so many memories. This ornament was of Warrens first adventure, him walking into the woods to prove himself. It was hung right next to Lena and Patton's wedding picture.

After that came a picture of twelve-year-old Dale looking at his new baby brother. Warren and Dale's book didn't have much in it, and the pictures were not of the best quality, but Kendra found it fun looking into there past.

"And here's a more recent one." Ruth said while holding up another book.

There was a camp photo of all the campers at camp nightingale. Everyone groaned at that.

Another picture showed Bracken, Seth, And Kendra at the zoo. Bracken looked grumpy and Seth definitely pointed it out to him.

Next it was Seth giving Kendra a giant stuffed polar bear for Christmas. Kendra announced that it was still on her bed to this day.

Then there was Bracken being mercilessly tickled by Warren and Seth because they were "defending Kendra's honor".

The next page had little music records taped on it. There was big bubbly words that said "uptown girl" on it. The picture itself showed Warren, Vanessa, Seth, And Kendra dancing to a record player.

After that is showed Bracken sitting soaked in a creek holding a fish, while Warren was handing Seth a pole. The title told them they were at sheep's creek. "Really are a farm boy." Warren told Bracken.

Then there was a photo showing Dale looking at a little pot. It held a variety of what had been said as "luck charms", complete with zombie finger and all.

There was a picture of Bracken sitting on a truck holding a sign that read "will you GOAT to prom with me?".

"Why does Verl look like a goat?" Seth asked, teasing Kendra.

They kept on looking through books, reminiscing on each of those moments. There was laughter, lots and lots of laughter, and a few tears shed. Overall it was a fun experience. There was some questioning on how some of those pictures were taken, everyone had a few suspicions but all's well that ends well.

*for the longest time I wanted to do something that tied in everyone's fabulous work. I wanted to add more stories but a lot of them didn't fit because you know…there has to be pictures. I just want to say thank you to everyone for the fabulous works you've created and keep on doing it.

Here's just a little thing I felt like sharing. Stress can be a good thing. Don't let it drag you down, use it as motivation, a reminder to do your things, use it in a good light cause all stress isn't bad.*


	22. March fourth: shadows

March-fourth shadows

I don't own fablehaven.

It's surprising what things can be learned when people think no one is there. Seth was feeling pretty bored so he decided to go spy on people. What good was shadewalking if he couldn't have a little fun with it first.

"Ugh I just hate Seth Sorenson." Someone said. Seth turned to look at her.

Another one said "ya he shouldn't even be allowed near us." The petite fairy flipped her hair over her shoulder. Seth grinned. It was really amusing hearing what the fairies said about him. He could only tell what they were saying because of some little thing Bracken had enchanted that would let him listen in on Silvian.

It had to be repeatedly charged, because it ran out of juice fast. He had asked Kendra once and that had been all it took for her to go full on interrogator. After explaining he only wanted to spy on fairies and that Bracken had given to him, she calmed down a bit but still didn't charge it.

He had to go into discreetly touching her. And being Seth it had worked. That's why he loved the shadows. So many opportunities. Annoying Kendra just happened to be an added feature.

"He's just as evil as they come!" Ah yes fairies and their stereotypes. Seth knew he was a good kid and that he wouldn't become evil, he just had a feeling. But like everyone else a little bit of doubt lingered in his mind.

"Maybe Some day we'll turn him to any imp!" Seth tried imagining that. It'd be weird.

After a while the translation rock died out. 'Charging time.' He thought. Now where was his battery of a sister? He sneaked across the yard his back rubbing against the house as he stayed in the little shade still there.

He crept inside the house. After going through the kitchen and into the living room, he saw Kendra sitting on the couch…reading.

This time is would be easier than a moving target. He advanced her and reached out with the rock attempting it to feel like a button on one of the pillows.

He made contact. The rock would normally have glowed but Seth used his shadow charmer abilities and hid the light.

Kendra's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Hey!"

"What are you doing?" She shown her light and Seth was revealed. She glanced at his hand. "Really? Fairy spying?"

"You should try it sometime, you're basically one of them." He out his now free hands on his hips and shook them back and forth "I'm a fairy, I have the most amazing wings! Gasp! I broke a nail! Someone help me!" He winked at her and left to go do something "productive".

*sorry I had to post yesterday today…I was real busy. Please please please give me feedback on what I'm doing good or bad. Stuff you want added or change. I have no one I know that goes through and reads my work and gives me feedback, so I need you! Please don't be the silent reader. Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I type on my phone and I don't get a lot of time to edit.*


	23. March fifth: agnes

March-fifth Agnes

I don't own fablehaven.

"Greetings Agnes." Seth said as Warren walked into the room.

"Franklin." He responded. They had this thing where they would call each other different names, no one really knew how it started.

"Garfield."

"Petunia."

"Patrick."

"Elizabeth."

"Stacy."

"Troy."

"Tory."

"Spencer." During there conversation Warren had grabbed a bowl and the cereal box. He then poured cereal and milk into it and started eating.

Bracken popped his head through the door. "Oh I've been looking for you guys." He told them.

"Greetings palpatine." Seth said. Bracken looked confused and Warren choked on a Cheerio.

"What's up?" Warren asked when he was done coughing.

"The fairies are complaining about," he pulled a note from his pocket "devil noise. Not sure what that's about but uh maybe tone it down?" His voice sounded uncertain and confused.

Seth made I contact with Warren they both knew what this was about. Seth cleated his throat "well we'll get on that right away."

Bracken nodded and disappeared again. "Seth why did you give the satyrs heavy metal?" Warren asked.

"Look, it's not like I had a choice," he said. Warren muttered something and went to the hallway closet. When he got back Seth saw him holding a sledge hammer. "What you gonna do with that?"

He smiled. "Every demolished a wall?" Seth shook his head. Warrens smile grew bigger. "Oh boy this will be fun."

They walked out to Warren cabin and broke down one of the walls. While they were there the satyrs came bursting in with there music.

"Man this is great!" Newel shouted loudly, trying to be heard.

Seth walked over and took out the batteries. The music stopped. "Hey!" Doren said.

"Never again am I falling for this." Seth said. He was never betting with the satyrs…or watching tv with them.

The satyrs left grumpily vowing to find more batteries.

*that was really all over he place but eh. My brother didn't know palpatine was the one with lord dude (Star Wars), so he called my sister that just because he thought it was a funny name. My brother's also call each other names (like at the beginning). They say write what you know, right?*


	24. March 6 & 7: strike a pose & unread

March-sixth strike a pose

I don't own fablehaven

"Happy birthday!"

Tanu looked around at his friends and a smile grew on his face. Ruth ushered him toward the kitchen were everything was being set up. On the table were presents and on the counter there was cake and ice cream along with just about every classic American food you could think off. There was everything from hamburgers and hotdogs to potato chips and hot wings.

Tanu smiled at all of them, he didn't think they remember his birthday but clearly they did. He didn't have as strong as a relationship with the others, but still considered all of the good friends, and even family.

Kendra walked up to him and said "I frosted that cake all by myself." Tanu looked over and saw the messy curved letters that were barely eligible. Kendra winked "never said I was any good at it either."

Everyone ate more then they probably should have but did it anyway. The food they had given him was one of his favorite even though he loved Samoan food as well.

Dale lit the candles, much to a very annoyed Seth, and everyone started singing happy birthday. "Happy birthday, dear TANUGOTOA DUFU! Happy birthday to you!"

Then Seth added a special "ya presents time!"

Seth grabbed his present first and gave it to him. He pulled off the wrapping paper and found a jar full of pink slimy stuff. "Now you have wraith guts! For potions and stuff. You have no idea how hard those were to get." There was some murmuring amongst the crowd especially considering how wraiths were ghost like creatures, but that was a story for another time. "Ah ya still the best, randomnest gift giver!"

Pictures were taken-every kind from silly to professional-and games were played.

*is it just me or are Dale and Tanu super underrated. Anyway this was inspired by one of my foreign exchange student's birthday. He's 16 now.*

* * *

March-seventh unread

I don't own fablehaven

"Warren!" Vanessa said after pushing herself from the dirt. He shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands. His facial expressions said 'oops?'

Dale and Seth, who were seriously struggling, passed them. Bracken and Kendra still held the lead moving pretty good together. The cloth that was tied around their legs reached Kendra's thigh and Brackens knee, and another one around her shin and his ankle.

Warren attempted to help Vanessa up, but fell too. After they had managed to get up again they raced after the opposing teams.

Seth and Dale were quickly gaining speed, when Seth tripped bringing down Dale as well as Kendra. He heard Dale mutter something along the lines of "why did I even agree to this." Seth couldn't blame him, they had been ropping him into a lot of things.

Vanessa and Warren hobbled their way over the finished line and cheered. Game night had evolved from board games, to video games, finally ending up and strange competitions.

Everyone untied the fabric strips and gave them to Warren, who had unofficially been dubbed the games-keeper. He took on that job proudly. Or as proudly as he could while hauling a bunch of crap back to his cabin.

Seth went back into the house, past the homework he was supposed to do, and up the stairs. Kendra stopped him and told him to stop procrastinating. He replied by saying "it's not like any of that stuff is gonna be useful anyway, what does knowing how cells are made up of, matter?" Kendra sighed but dropped the conversation.

Kendra had some free time left, because, unlike some people she knew, she finished her homework on time. Seth always delayed things because he thought he had as much time as he wanted being homeschooled. Kendra rested her head on her chin, she really missed being in actual schools. Roaming the halls with her friends hearing there crazy gossip, learning from teachers who knew basically everything about the subject they taught, and all the cool stuff she missed out on. She wanted to join the soccer team, and be on the yearbook committee. And then there were the dances. She started mindlessly rolling a coin between her fingers. Her longing thoughts continued. It wasn't like she could do them anyway, seeing as Kendra Sorenson was dead. She set the coin down and went to do something productive.

The next day Kendra saw her mom holding up a pretty dress. It matched the color of her eyes and was perfect in every way. It was a ball gown type thing and looked comfy. She looked at her mom with a confused expression.

"Quickly put this on, we have a surprise for you." Kendra didn't know who was untitled in the "We" put she decided to go along with it.

She quickly changed and follows her mother out to the yard. There waiting was a nicely dressed unicorn looking nervous. He smiled at her and she returned it. Kendra's mother quickly left them and Bracken started leading them in one of the paths to the woods.

He stopped and then asked her "will you go to prom with me?"

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Seth." How did Seth know? Oh the coin was their communicator to each other! Her brother really had done something thoughtful. She's thank him later.

They continued down the path and into the fairy shrine that had been fancied up with lights and streamers. Bracken offered her a dance and she accepted.

They continued to have fun as the night went on, until Kendra tripped. She tried to grab onto the nearby tree branch but missed. Bracken reaches out and grabbed her but didn't have a good position. They both ended up wet sitting in a fountain.

They looked at each other and laughed. They decided to head back to Fablehaven we're Marla took many prom pictures that, as she said were most definitely embarrassing.

* * *

*half way through this I decided that I had way to many Seth stories in here. Once again all over the place but that's fine. also just another thought: a wise man once said "that the saddest and loneliest of people are those centered on themselves, the happiest are those getting lost in serving others" you don't have to always try to make things happy, because life don't work that way. If you give that person a smile, you do that thing you were asked, you don't complain, those are the kind of things that brings someone real joy, so my friends be happy, spread kindness.*


	25. March eight: sports

March-eighth sports

I don't own Fablehaven

This is another Seth and Warren one…sorry?

Seth woke up feeling tired. His alarm clock went off and was demanding his attention. He slammed it off and got out of bed. His clock told him that it was six in the morning but it felt much earlier then that.

He remembered that today was daylight savings. He groaned. In his option it was just about the stupidest thing ever. Let the sun be the sun, you don't have to mess with time. He quickly changed and headed downstairs.

Seth walked into the kitchen and saw Warren trying to get something out of his hair. It looked like gum, and he was struggling with it. Seth pulled the pocket knife out of his pocket, and helped Warren cut it out of his hair. "Well aren't you prepared." Warren said.

"I like to be." Seth relied.

"You know that actually reminds me of a story…"

_Flashback_

"Alright kiddos! Only a little farther!" Warren told the kids. He got a few groans a smile grew on his face. He was currently on a camping trip with his boy-scout troop. Nothing better than taking some miscreants into the woods for a couple days.

"How much longer?" A pudgy kid whined.

"Oh I'd say about another hour." More groans followed. Winter camp outs weren't particularly popular and most kids were forced to go by their parents.

After awhile of hiking, and a few incidents, they arrived at the campsite. Backpacks flew off and tents were pitched. Once tents were up Warren called everyone around the fire pit. He sent them off to go get sticks and when they came back it was whittling time.

Warren watched them all shave off the bark and begin forming them into masterpieces. One unfortunate kid—who's name was Sam—cut his finger with the pocket knife. Warren helped him out and then they reviewed a lesson in knife safety.

"Alright guys what are boyscout?" Warren called out.

"Always prepared." The lazy responses came out. Warren walked back to the fire pit and busted out his guitar. "Campfire songs!" No one sang along with him except for suck-up boy who thought he was better than everyone else.

The next day they started playing some games which quickly got banned because it got a little to sports intense.

Their camp out lasted about another day when they left for home Warren happily saying stupid phrases like "leave no trace!" If there was something that Warren liked to do, was boy-scouting.

_End of flashback._

"You ok?" Seth asked.

"Hmm?" Warren replied.

"Oh well you were kind of staring off into space for a couple minutes."

"Ah yes good times." Warren stood up and left leaving a confused Seth at the kitchen table.

* * *

*I am so sorry for not updating. It's end of term and I'm swamped. My school has been canceled and is now going to be online so I should have more time. I'm sorry for all the Seth and Warren ones but they just fit so well into my ridiculous ideas. Also I want to know if you guys would want me to write these where each day is an actual day at Fablehaven. By that I mean it's like going through their lives day by day (like their interconnected.) Maybe one day someone gets in a fight, and the next prompt they're still and at each other. You know? Just an idea. Also wouldn't water make an amazing Boy Scout leader? I had five Boy Scouts in my family, I know what I'm talking about (mostly).*


	26. March ninth: judgement

March-ninth judgement

I don't own Fablehaven

Seth sat at the head of the table. He placed the little felt crown on his head. He handed the cards to Kendra and said "here peasant deal the cards."

"No"

"You kind of have to your in the peasent spot. See I'm in the king's spot. You even read the rules?" Today they were playing a card game called "The great Dalmuti".

"I'm still not doing that."

"MOM KENDRAS BEING MEAN!" Seth shouted.

"SETH STOP BUGGING YOUR SISTER!" His mother called back.

"You know what fine I didn't even want to play this game anyways." Seth said. He then pulled out Monopoly. Groans sounded around the table. No one knew why this was his favorite game and when asked about he said "uh it has money in it".

"Guess that makes me the banker." Seth said.

"Seth I'm sorry but I do not trust you doing that." Vanessa said.

"Your just jealous." Seth responded.

"Ok of what?"

"What is this pick on Seth day?"

Warren pretended to look down at his watch "Yup March ninth, official pick on Seth day."

Seth pointed a finger at Kendra "you turned them all against me."

"Can we please just play?" Tanu asked. They agreed.

"What to know who's my role model?" Seth asked. No one answered "it's the monopoly man." The game continued with Warren trying to con everyone into bad deals; Kendra threatening to quit every few seconds; Seth telling every one not to bite that deal; and Tanu "risk it for the biscuit"ing.

"I can't take this any more!" Kendra said after Vanessa went bankrupt. "You know what, look I died in a tragic accident and all my money goes to Tanu wow look at that." The game was only an hour in. She sat up from the table and walked away.

"I just realized why it's called monopoly." Vanessa said "because you try and gain a monopoly over everything."

"If we're spitting out useless information, then does anyone know why I want a baby?" Everyone paused. Seth grinned "cause I get to have an excuse to carry fruit snacks everywhere! I mean think of all the opportunities!"

It was not coincidence that many more people tragically died and forfeited the game.

*fun fact did you know that most of what happened in this one actually happened in my family? All except for the baby-fruit snack thing. I'm also Kendra in this case. Never ever play games at my house. Especially if they have dice involved.*


	27. March tenth: little birds

March-tenth little birds

I don't own Fablehaven

"Charge!" Seth shouted. Bracken waded forward with Seth on his shoulders. They ran to meet Warren and Kendra.

Seth scooped up water into Kendra's face and when Kendra got close enough she pushed his shoulder. Seth retaliated with a well timed push at her. Kendra slipped off Warren into the water of the swimming pool.

Seth cheered. Kendra swam back up to the surface "Warren you're supposed to be my protector!" Kendra told him. He shrugged. Chicken wars was a rough game.

"Alright round two!" Warren announced. Kendra got back on his shoulders and they started back up. This time Warren did a sort of dance around Bracken and Seth, dodging all over the place. Bracken whipped around to face them and Seth fell off. "Bracken!" Warren and Kendra did a really awkward high five.

Round three ended with Seth and Bracken winning. After that things switched up. It was Kendra and Seth versus Bracken and Warren. Kendra got on to Seth's shoulders "my goodness women you weigh like 5,000 pounds." Seth complained.

"Rude!" Kendra said.

"She's calling you weak." Warren added.

"Oh it's on burgess."

They continued to play around in the water "Kendra shoot glitter at them!" Seth said.

"Doesn't work that way." She said as she fell into the water again.

After more nonsense Vanessa came out. "Come on guys stop horsing around."

"I'm gonna take that offensively." Bracken said.

"Go get Dale or something and then we can really play." Seth said.

"Noo you do not want to do that. Vanessa is deadly at this game." Warren said.

Vanessa pointed finger guns at them.

* * *

*suggestions please! Even if it's a character suggestion, don't care. Maybe you want them to go camping or do truth or dare…just something. Also chickens are birds. So therefore I did this prompt correctly.*


	28. March eleventh: at a snails pace

March-eleventh at a snails pace

I don't own fablehaven

Dale drew an X on the game board and picked up his book. "Why do you even know this crap?" Warren asked.

"Out of all of us I could have sworn Warren was gonna win." Seth said while shaking his head.

"Why's that?" Warren asked.

"You're like that random person who does it all, I mean have you met yourself?"

"No would you like to introduce me?"

"Kendra just read he the question"

"Alright where's Ontario?" She asked.

"Canada!" Warren shouted out and then he smugly added "I learned that one playing risk."

"We're so proud." Seth deadpanned. Warren places a circle in the top right hand corner countering Dale's other moves.

"What is the highest number on a standard roulette wheel?" Kendra asked.

"36" Dale responded.

"Um ok sure, which pac-man ghost appears first on the arcade game list?" Kendra said.

"Blinky!" Warren said

"Shadow." Dale said.

"Technically your both right but Dale has the better answer" Dale placed another X.

"When did Barbie get a bellybutton?"

"Easy, 2004" Warren said.

"I'm not even gonna ask why you know that. What name is given to vertical bar of a window?"

"Mullion." Dale responded while flipping another page. He drew another X and won the game. Warren looked baffled and started stuttering out a response. "Who's next?"

"Hmmph Kendra give me the iPad I want to read trivia questions." Warren said. Kendra handed him it. He smiled "I sure do love trivia tic-tac-toe"

"Alright I'm playing now watching this has taken forever." Seth said.

*to be honest most of these are probably going to be everyone playing games, cause that's literally all I've been doing the past couple of days and my family gives me good content. Also me and my friends came up with trivia tic-tac-toe it's actually quite fun. And I am trying to play catch-up so there will be some stuff posted today.*


	29. March 12 & 13: he diedI smiled & gutless

March-twelfth he died. I smiled

I don't own fablehaven

"He died. I smiled." Seth said.

One of the small children in the circle around him said "man you're the coolest person ever! When I grow up I'm gonna be an adventurer just like you!"

"Thanks, now I'm gonna tell you of one of my earlier adventures." Seth said. "It was a dark night and a Coulter—a friend of mine—woke me up. He told me we had to go get one of the artifacts now. That is the artifacts that close one of the most deadly prisons in the world." Collective gasps went through Seth's audience.

"We set off for the cursed grove. In that grove lied s revenant that froze anyone with a terrific amount of fear. Me and Coulter we're stuck! Coulter shoved a thing in my mouth that made a cocoon around me. I then got swallowed by a demon! And came right out the other end! Next me and my sis stole the key from a blix who had betrayed us all, and I went in the grove alone after drinking straight courage potion. I went to that grove and showed them I meant buisness. We battle back and forth. Partied and lunged. Why that revenant almost got a fatal swipe at me but I said no. I broke his arm and then his neck. Picked out the nail I did. And because of that touch It was the start of me becoming a shadow charmer. A demon named Graulus made it official. I killed him." The kids were so entranced in Seth's story they didn't see Kendra come in.

"You must have had some courage potion recently." Kendra said. Seth turned to her and quickly ushered the kids out.

"Why you ruining my fun? I'm recalling my glory days."

"Seth your 60."

"Darn straight I am."

*and this is where we start touching the really weird prompts.*

March-thirteenth gutless

(Seth being a picky eater but makes gross concoctions and downs them all. He starts eating like an animal and his mom has to tell him to stop being an animal. He counters by saying "mammals are animals right? Humans are mammals. Therefore by default I'm an animal."

I don't own fablehaven

"I'm not eating this." Seth said as he poked at the lasagna on his plate.

"You haven't even tried it." Tanu said.

He poked at it more "have you seen this?"

"Seth just eat it." Kendra said.

"No I'm gonna go make myself some ramen!" Seth declares, so he did.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The satyrs cheered. Seth downed the strange concoction filled with who knows what. The satyrs had made it for him.

It tasted so bad Seth almost puked it out. He use however spit it out. "Eww what did you put in this?"

Doren started counting on his fingers as he went through the list "eggs—raw of course—, artichokes, milk, popcorn, salt, and cottage cheese." That would explain the texture.

"Come on Seth man up it wasn't that bad." Newel encouraged.

"Alright round two let's do this." Seth said as Doren handed him the next glass.

On round three Kendra came in to see what they were doing. She promptly told him that was disgusting and he'd die from that. He responded by telling her she was gutless.

This time, dinner was steak, much to Seth's enjoyment. He started shoving it in his mouth, eating it with his mouth open, and making strange growling noises.

"Seth's stop your acting like an animal." Ruth told him.

"Mammals are animals right?" Seth said. Everyone nodded "humans are mammals right?" More nods, no one knew where this was going. "So therefore by default in an animal!"

Seth continued eating.

*guess what? Our foreign exchange students had to be sent home. You can not take the sassy Asian man out of the house. You just can't.*


	30. March fourteenth: raw wood

March-fourteenth raw wood

I don't own fablehaven

Warren came through the door balancing stacks of pies. Kendra helped him by taking some of them and putting it on the kitchen table.

"What is it thanksgiving?" Kendra joked.

Warren smirked "eh close enough."

Silence fell. "So are you gonna answer my question or…"

"It's pi day. March fourteenth, 3-14."

"So why did you get all of these" she gestured towards the table.

"First of all big sale, and I've got some fun planned with these bad boys."

Vanessa opened the front door carrying groceries when something fell on her head. Cream splattered, getting in most of her hair and face. She wiped it out of her eyes and examined it.

She stormed into the kitchen wanting to find the culprit. She did not want to resort to another prank war. That had just been awful.

She saw Warren opening the back door slightly and placing a pie on top of it, so when it was opened the pie would fall on the victim.

"Warren Burgess! Explain yourself now." Vanessa said sternly.

He made a gulp noise and raised his hands defensively. "You want some pie?"

Kendra and Bracken walked towards the main house. Kendra was listening to an event he was telling her about "Ya it's pretty cool actually, everything you can think of raw wood, drift wood, furnished wood, you name it."

They opened the door and pie came crashing down on their heads. Warren rushes in and placed cherries in their hair and Vanessa quickly snapped a photo "you were right" she told Warren "this is really fun."

Bracken rushed toward he kitchen table where some more pies rest and he threw them at the laughing pair. Vanessa opened a cupboard and pulled out an apple pie. That's how the pie war happened. The cleanup was huge and involves some slipping, going down together's, and a whole lot of pie.

* * *

*dont ask me why i decided to do pi day and not Friday the thirteenth, you don't get to question my creative process*


	31. March fifteenth: telephonic

**March-fifteenth telephonic**

**I don't own fablehaven**

"Kendra do you know where my keys are?" Vanessa asked. Kendra shook her head.

"I think Dale used them yesterday, ask him." Kendra replied.

She found Dale in the yard trimming a tree. She asked her question.

"No last time I saw them they were on the counter in the kitchen." Vanessa said thanks and made her way towards the kitchen. On the counter was a small card.

It had fancy cursive writing at the top saying "_go to"_. Under it was a message scrawled in messy and handwriting, and pencil._ "A stringed instrument_." Vanessa thought, they didn't have any orchestra instruments here. She knew that Warren played the bass and Gloria (Grandma Larsen) was a cellist, but that was awhile ago.

She smacked her head and ran outside. Halfway through her jog she paused. _This is some kind of treasure hunt_ she thought. She decided to roll with it.

She found the next card on handle to the barn. Clever using Viola as a clue.

This time the handwriting read_ "a telephonic interview"_. Vanessa went back to the main house and searched all the telephones. Nothing. Next she went to the satyrs tv and got a very fun greeting, and no clue. She let her mind wander possible ideas and she went to the attic.

After a bit of searching she found the coin that Bracken had enchanted the communicate. After a long day they had to make sure that Tanu wasn't a dirty lying traitor—which was absurd—so they had to contact Bracken. He couldn't make it so they used the coin to get an interview.

Attached to the coin was another card _"spots and eggs"._ After awhile of trying to figure out what that meant, Vanessa went to take a break. She would have driven her car but she didn't have the keys, and it wasn't the same as riding in Dale's dumpy pick-up trick or the sketchy van. So she decided to go down to the stables and ride a horse.

After arriving she opened the gate and walked toward the horses. She passed the cow and chicken pens and paused. A quick search found another card. "_Bells_". So much for a break.

She saddled up on a horse and made her way towards where the forgotten chapel use to stand. It was just an empty field. Muttering to herself Vanessa turned around.

"Vanessa." A voice said. Turning around she saw Warren on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" Vanessa said. They did there whole magic moment thing and Seth loudly coughed.

"Alright guys lets keep this PG. Heaven knows I'm to young to see that crap." Seth said. Kendra elbowed him and the small group gathered cheered loudly.

A few minutes later everyone walked or rode back home. On the way back Vanessa and Warren conversed.

"So what your telling me, is you wasted half my day searching for clues so you could propose to me on a hill that has nothing to do with us?"

"Ya, would have chosen somewhere else but the whole you stumbling across here and deadly creatures on the preserve thing. You know how it is."

"how did you guys hide?"

"magic" warren wiggled his fingers.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Guess we'll find out."

* * *

***Ya cellists unite! (Sorry has to be said). Anyway I am dying so much right now, my brothers are driving me up the wall and they've resorted to making memes. Also thank you to that one guest who left an idea to do, that will be the next one, and I really appreciate it. And if you want me to do the moments where Vanessa goes to the satyrs and Tanu getting blamed, just ask. Guess what? This is the thirtieth chapter!***


	32. March 16, 17, 18, & 19

**March-sixteenth in sight**

**I don't own fablehaven. And here's the guest's request.**

Lena nervously rubbed her wrists. Patton was supposed to be home an hour ago. She told herself to calm down. He probably experienced some sort of setback she reasoned. That didn't calm her down, what if that setback hurt him, or worse what if he died?

She started nervously pacing in the kitchen. She kept on glancing out the window worrying. She always did this when Patton left. She knew he was capable but what else was she supposed to do when her husband was the Patton Burgess. This specific time was more dangerous then some.

Another glance out the window and Lena saw something on the horizon. She looked closer. Patton was in sight. She took in a deep breathe. She raced down to the door and waited for him.

Patton reaches the house and was crushed in a hug. Patton smiled and picked Lena up twirling her around before pulling her in close for another hug.

"I was so worried" she whispered.

"I know." He said. "That's why I always make it back."

***I'm sorry that was so short…I'm trying to catch up and I have some work to do.***

* * *

**March-seventeenth 9/11**

**I don't own fablehaven**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Kendra asked.

"9/11 times it does." Seth said "or at least that's what the box said."

"Oh that's reassuring."

They continued each slinking across the dirt. "Set it down here" Seth said.

"I don't even know why I agreed to help you" Kendra muttered as she set down the contraption. They backed away and listened. The sound came in the next hour. The latches snapped shut and the magic started working.

"And That is why you're essential to this plan" Seth said "any real leprechaun catchers know you have to use magic to catch them."

"Let me out or I'll turn you to a toad!" The little green man cried.

Seth pinched Kendra. "Hey!"

"Sorry had to make sure this isn't a dream" Seth said. Kendra gave him the look "you're not wearing green. It's saint patricks day" Kendra rolled her eyes. She pinched him back. "Oh uh uh! I'm wearing green!" He gestured to his camouflage shirt.

Kendra left soon after, and Seth got the gold he wanted. He released the leprechaun and dashed inside the house determined to hide it from grandpa Sorenson.

* * *

**March-eighteenth nailed it**

**I don't own fablehaven**

"It's a horse movie!" Seth argued.

"Seth, The man from snowy river is not a horse movie!" Kendra said.

"But it has horses in it!"

"You've never seen it! That also doesn't make it a horse movie."

"We're not watching it! Let's watch despicable me 2"

"No!" Many people said.

"You're all haters."

"We are not watching an animated movie." Marla said.

"Why?" Seth asked

"Do you know how many times I had to watch them while raising you guys. The same show over and over and over again."

"Fine we'll watch national treasure two. It's either that or nailed it, choose your pick."they never ended up watching a movie that night. Seth got to watch the baking show by himself.

* * *

**March-nineteenth whiskey**

**I don't own fablehaven**

"You know what'd I give for that?" Newel asked gesturing to Knox's basketball.

"What?" Knox said.

"Why I've got this lovely little bottle o' whiskey that has your name on it."

"A refined man like yourself is surely the type to be drinking whiskey not that wine stuff." Doren added.

"You guys realize I'm 13 right?"

"Never to young to start." Newel said. Doren nodded his head in agreement. "Come on you know you want to."

"I'm gonna tell on you guys."

" alright deal's off. Jokes on you. Missed out." Doren said.

"Big time" Newel said. The satyrs both started backing away. They broke into a dash "you'll regret this mark my words."

Knox just stood there. Him and his basketball.

***Well those kind of sucked...Hmmm. anyways want to know what I've noticed? I've done these daily prompts, on months that have festival nights. Maybe I'll have to get some June action going. **


End file.
